SasoHina: Perfect Little Doll
by deideiblueeyez
Summary: Hinata is Sasori's little doll. His PERFECT little doll. She really doesn't want to deny this S-ranked criminal his fun when he wants to play, does she?... LEMON ONESHOT.


SasoHina Oneshot. LEMON!

----

--

What's the matter, my little doll?" Sasori asked her, sitting on the bed.

Hinata said nothing, only stared at her hands, which were lying in her lap.

Sasori pressed on.

"Come now, there must be something bothering you. You haven't said a word since we last played together."

_Played._

The word burned in Hinata's ears.

_Played._

As in, she was his toy, his doll, not a real person. But Hinata felt lucky that Sasori thought of her as a plaything; if Sasori had thought of her as a human being when he had kidnapped her, she'd be dead by now.

"N-nothing's w-wrong," she stuttered softly, "I-I'm f-fine."

Sasori scooted closer to her. His hand found her chin, and he tilted her head so that she would meet his innocent, childish brown eyes.

"You're so quiet," he murmured, running a pale finger over her lips, "so shy."

Hinata felt her face turn pink from nervousness. Her face always changed color when she was nervous, embarrassed, or feeling overly shy. Her cheeks made it hard for her emotions to be kept a secret.

Sasori gave her a small smile.

"You look just like a doll when you blush," his hand stroked her pink cheek, "my doll."

Hinata let Sasori kiss her on the lips, for she did not want to ruin his good mood. He was very gentle with her, as if she were made of glass. She was the most cherished of his dolls, the most fragile.

Sasori paused for air.

"My doll," he repeated, "my perfect little doll."

The doll's master kissed her again, but with a little more force on his part.

Sasori slowly placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders, and leaned her down on the bed, bringing his and her legs up onto the mattress as he did so.

His tongue poked out from between his lips, brushing past hers lightly. Hinata parted them only a fraction, but it was enough for Sasori to enter.

He slowly explored the well-known area with his tongue, taking his time as he looked into every nook and cranny.

The redhead broke the long kiss to nibble on her earlobe playfully.

Hinata turned a deeper shade of pink than before.

Sasori moved down her jaw, pausing at the collar of her coat. He impatiently unbuttoned the useless garment and wrenched it off of her, throwing it carelessly aside.

The doll felt her neck and collarbone butterfly kissed by her master's soft lips. He planted a hard one on the most sensitive spot on her neck, making her whimper.

Sasori unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his white chest. He shrugged his shirt off from his shoulders.

In exactly two minutes, Sasori had Hinata stripped down to her panties and undershirt, and he himself in his boxers.

Hinata curled up on the bed, staring up at her master with grey, fearful eyes.

Sasori lightly lifted the hem of her thin white shirt, revealing her cute bare stomach before him. His cold fingers playfully danced across her skin, making Hinata shiver.

He laughed mutely at her reaction.

"Play with me," he whispered, "It's no fun doing this game alone."

Hinata numbly obeyed, trying to put her part in the game. Her fingers ran themselves up and down his toned stomach, pleasing him as best as she could. She planted her lips on his collarbone, beginning to nip and suck shyly, listening to him groan softly.

Hinata accidently bit his sensitive spot too hard. At the time, Sasori had been busying his hands by playing around under her shirt, groping her bra'd breasts. The second he felt his doll sink her teeth into his flesh, he acted.

Hinata's shirt was literally ripped off her body, it being very thin fabric. Her breasts were exposed to him and the world as he quickly unclipped her bra. Sasori eagerly latched on to one of her breasts, teasing the nipple with his tongue.

His hand glided down past her navel into her panties. Before his doll could brace herself, Sasori had thrust his middle finger into her wet center.

Sasori smirked at the sound of his doll's arousing moans. He could feel his groin ache in need for entrance into her, but he didn't give into the temptation.

Not yet.

Hinata moaned at the feelings of being lubed by her own juices with Sasori's finger, and having her breasts sucked on by his mouth.

That was the thing with her master: Playtime began soft and slow, but could suddenly escalate at an alarming rate that would make Hinata's head spin from the mixed emotions she would feel all at once.

At last, Sasori could not take it anymore. His boxers slipped off as he pulled down Hinata's panties past her knees. He positioned himself, then hastily thrust inside.

Hinata screamed at the feeling. She had had sex with her master before, but this hurt so bad! It was like an achy, stinging, muscle-like ripping pain that emanated from between her legs. A single tear escaped her eye as she tried to endure the harsh thrusts as Sasori slammed into her.

Sasori could feel himself almost reach his peak. He willed himself to hold steady; she had to cum first. And she did.

White violently orgasmed out of her, driving Sasori over the edge at the sight of it. He quickly pulled out of her and came over Hinata's stomach, so that he didn't risk the chance of impregnating his doll.

They lay in an exhausted heap on the bed. Hinata bit her lip as she felt her center sting in waves that washed over her body. Sasori pressed his sweaty face into her side.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her.

"Y-yes." Hinata hated to admit it, but there was no sense in hiding it from her all-knowing master.

Sasori lumbered--naked--to his cabinet stocked full of poisons, antidotes, and medical supplies. Sasori climbed back into bed with some ice, a towel, and a bottle of something. He wrapped the ice in the towel and pressed it against his poor doll's between of the legs. Hinata arched her back at the icy sensation against her opening.

"It's okay, my little doll." He pressed the cold against the stinging areas harder,"Just relax."

She tried, but her muscles still tensed up at the stings. She couldn't understand it; the pains of sex were not supposed to last this long!

"I c-cant! W-why does it still hurt?"

Sasori stroked her stomach.

"It seems that just as you are a pacifist, so too is your body. It cannot handle the sex. It seems that we will not be able to play our games very often." Hinata saw his face and heard his voice of disappointment.

Hinata panicked. She did not want Sasori unhappy. If Sasori was unhappy, she was unhappy because of the idea that she had done something wrong for him to feel this way. He could abandon her as his doll, and then what would happen to her?

"N-no!" she exclaimed softly, grabbing his arm, "I can take it! I swear I can. Please don't be unhappy—"Sasori put a finger to her lips.

"Shh, alright, alright." Hinata's eyes brimmed with frustrated tears as she was overcome by grief and fear for her well being and anger at herself for being weak.

Sasori put his arms around his doll, holding her close to him. He stroked her back, shushing her softly when she made a large sob into his chest.

"I-I'm a terrible doll." Hinata whispered.

"Hush, no you're not. You are the perfect doll, my perfect doll."

"N-no, I-I'm n-not, I'm s-sorry, m-master."

"For what?" She looked up from his chest, and Sasori could see his precious doll's face twisted in anguish.

"F-For being weak," she whispered, "for not being able to play your games. I try my best, I really do, but I'm too weak, too sensitive."

Sasori shook his head.

"You're not weak, but you are sensitive. But, it's your sensitivity that makes you the perfect doll. You let me know when I'm acting too harshly. Your feelings remind me that you are not just some lifeless puppet of mine, but a breathing, living little girl whom I must take care of. I enjoy that responsibility very much, by the way—"he nuzzled her neck "—and I hope you will never stop feeling for us both."

Hinata sniffed.

"You mean it?"

"Every word."

Hinata's lips curved upwards into a small smile, and she finally relaxed in Sasori's arms. He rocked her slowly, soothing her from the gentle, swaying motions.

But she couldn't seem to fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried.

"Master?" Sasori grabbed the unknown bottle and placed it in her hand.

"Drink this." He instructed.

"What is it?"

"Cold medicine. It'll make you sleep easier."

She took his word for it, and took a sip from the bottle. It took a while for it to take effect, but it did.

Hinata's eyes drooped as she lazily took another sip of the medicine.

Before the bottle could slip through her fingers and spill to the floor, Sasori quickly caught it, screwing on the cap and setting it on the table. Hinata giggled sleepily as Sasori laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She grabbed his arm again before he could get away.

She gestured for him to come closer, and he leaned his ear close to her mouth.

"I love you." She whispered.

"What?" But she had already closed her eyes and fallen asleep. Sasori tried to make sense of her words, but deep inside he knew that what she said was true.

"I love you too." She smiled subconsciously, earning a kiss from her master. He quickly settled under the covers, snuggling her with new affection.

"My doll," he breathed against her skin, "my perfect little doll."

_At that moment, people all over the ninja world fell asleep next to their lovers._


End file.
